La soupe de Noël
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Christmas Soup de cutestkidsmom. Quand vous ne possédez pas grand-chose, est-ce si mal de vous départir de votre dernier dollar ? Que pourrait-il arriver si vous offrez un bol de soupe à un étranger ? Ceci est un OS de Noël coté M à cause du langage.


**Voici la traduction de **_**Christmas Soup**_**, un OS de la merveilleuse cutestkidsmom. Je vous l'offre en cadeau de Noël. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Comme toujours, les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture, et joyeuse période des fêtes !**

**Résumé : Quand vous ne possédez pas grand-chose, est-ce si mal de vous départir de votre dernier dollar ? Que pourrait-il arriver si vous offrez un bol de soupe à un étranger ?  
><strong>

**La soupe de Noël**

Remuer, assaisonner, et répéter. C'est le mantra que je suis actuellement en train de fredonner dans ma tête tandis que je prépare ce que ma mère appelle la soupe de Noël.

Chaque année nous la faisons ensemble avec les ingrédients que nous avons à notre disposition dans la maison.

Cette année je la fais toute seule. En ce moment ma mère est allongée sur le vieux canapé usé, endormie profondément après que ses plus récentes doses de médicaments aient fait leur effet.

Elle a reçu un diagnostic de cancer du sein il y a six mois de ça. C'est une battante et elle a livré une guerre sans merci à la maladie, mais malheureusement elle doit prendre tous ces médicaments pendant un peu plus longtemps, et ils l'assomment.

Comme elle a été incapable de travailler au cours de la dernière année, nous subsistons avec sa rente d'invalidité et le petit salaire que je gagne en travaillant à temps partiel au restaurant.

Je prends une cuillère et je la plonge dans la création de cette année. Je frémis à son goût déplaisant. Je vais devoir tricher et aller au magasin.

Je me dirige vers ma mère et la pousse légèrement. « Maman ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en palpitant faiblement. « Oui, Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Il faut que j'aille au magasin, sérieusement, la soupe est ratée, et elle a besoin de sel ou de fromage, n'importe quoi, » je réponds en émettant un petit rire.

« Oh, très bien, vas-y. J'ai dix dollars dans mon sac à main. C'est tout ce qu'il reste, mais prends-le, Bébé, et rends cette soupe époustouflante. » Elle me sourit et je me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je serai de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Elle hoche la tête et le sommeil la réclame encore une fois.

**oo**

Je m'arrête à la supérette de Jake et j'entre à l'intérieur. Les clochettes retentissent, annonçant ma présence.

« Hey, Bella, comment ça va ? » Me demande Jake en sautant du comptoir et en m'accueillant avec un sourire.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai besoin de sel, et peut-être d'aneth ? » Je hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je veux.

Il fait un geste de la main et je le suis. « Ici. » Il m'indique une étagère.

« Sue passe son temps à réapprovisionner cette tablette. Il y a de l'aneth, du romarin ; tu sais, toute cette merde que les gens utilisent pour donner bon goût à leur nourriture. » Il se frotte le ventre.

« Génial, merci, » je dis en prenant deux petits pots, l'un contenant du sel et l'autre de l'aneth. J'additionne le montant dans ma tête. D'accord, ça me laisse avec trois dollars de plus. Je jette rapidement un regard à la ronde. « Fromage ? »

Jake se dirige vers l'étalage des charcuteries et des fromages. « Quelle sorte ? »

Je pince les lèvres, réfléchissant. « Du parmesan ? »

Il acquiesce et me tend un contenant de parmesan râpé.

Mentalement je fais un geste victorieux quand je réalise qu'il me restera un dollar complet que je n'aurai pas besoin de dépenser.

Je me rends au comptoir et donne le billet de dix dollars à Jake. Je sursaute légèrement en entendant un coup violent. Je regarde vers la fenêtre et j'aperçois un homme qui porte un long manteau d'hiver brun, un bonnet noir et des bottes sombres. Je ne peux pas voir son visage étant donné qu'il est dos à moi.

Jake grogne. « Zut, encore ce type. » Il frappe la fenêtre. « Va te faire voir ailleurs ! » Crie-t-il.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je demande, incapable de détourner les yeux du gars qui fait un doigt d'honneur à Jake.

« Il est venu traîner dans le coin toute la semaine pour qu'on lui fasse la charité. Ce connard d'enculé devrait se trouver un boulot. » Jake roule des yeux.

« C'est Noël dans deux jours, Jake. Sois gentil. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Bells, » répond-il d'un ton dérisoire.

Il me donne ma monnaie et je prends mon sac et je sors.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? » J'entends une voix basse et discrète m'appeler.

Je me retourne et je suis agressée par des yeux verts perçants et un sourire des plus tendres.

« Oui ? »

« Auriez-vous un peu de monnaie à me donner ? » Demande-t-il en tendant ses mains en coupe.

Je regarde ses mains, puis son visage. C'est comme regarder le visage d'un ange. Ses yeux sont des tempêtes d'affliction et d'aventures. Il n'a pas l'air tellement plus âgé que moi, mais les plis sur son front me montrent qu'il est stressé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

« De la monnaie. » Je répète ses mots. Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

« Oui. Elle tinte comme des grelots dans votre poche. Certaines personnes n'en pensent rien. Elles la jettent au loin comme un mémo sans importance. Mais la monnaie est un trésor pour quelqu'un comme moi, » dit-il avec conviction.

« Wow, je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré la monnaie sous cet angle-là. » Mon ton est badin.

Il hausse les épaules. « S'il vous plaît ? »

J'opine et je lui tends mon dernier dollar. « J'aimerais vous donner plus, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Il regarde le dollar comme s'il s'agissait d'un billet de loterie gagnant. « C'est tout ce que vous avez ? » Murmure-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Gardez-le. » Je lui offre un sourire. Il lève les yeux vers moi en retroussant légèrement les lèvres.

Nous sursautons quand Jake frappe à nouveau la vitre. Je roule des yeux. « Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester ici, » je dis.

« Où vais-je aller ? » Demande-t-il.

« Il y a des refuges. » Je regarde la rue en direction de l'église Saint Paul. « Qu'en est-il de la congrégation en bas de la rue ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Tout est rempli pour la nuit. Ces endroits sont bondés les nuits comme cette nuit. »

« Parce qu'il fait froid, ou bien parce que ce sera bientôt Noël ? » Je m'enquiers.

« Les deux. »

J'acquiesce. Il faut que je retourne à ma mère, mais je ne peux pas simplement m'en aller comme ça. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Je lui demande. Il relève brusquement la tête.

« Comment je m'appelle ? »

« Ouais, vous avez un nom, n'est-ce pas ? » Je me rapproche un peu de lui.

« Ward, » murmure-t-il.

« Eh bien, Ward, je suis Bella. » Je lui présente ma main. « Ça me fait plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il regarde ma main, puis mon visage. Finalement, il prend ma main dans la sienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter en sentant sa froideur.

« Vous êtes en train de geler. »

« C'est l'hiver, Bella, » réplique-t-il avec un petit rire.

C'est vrai, et il fait froid, et il est seul… Merde !

« Aimez-vous la soupe ? »

Il me regarde, confus. « La soupe ? »

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est chaud et vous la mangez dans un bol avec une… »

« Je sais ce qu'est une soupe, je ne suis pas stupide. » Il glousse.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas dire que… » Je soupire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que vous aimez ça ? »

« Je suis une personne reconnaissante, Bella, je mange tout ce qu'on me donne. Je porte ce qui m'est offert, et je dors là où le Seigneur plein de bonté me dit de dormir. Alors oui, j'aime la soupe. » Il sourit.

Il sourit… c'est chaud… c'est la paix.

« Je fais de la soupe de Noël, » je lance précipitamment.

« Je parie qu'elle est délicieuse, » dit-il avec un autre sourire.

Je hausse les épaules. « Pas toujours, mais parfois. Nous la faisons avec ce que nous avons dans la maison. »

« Nous ? »

« Ma mère et moi. Habituellement nous la faisons ensemble, mais cette année je la fais toute seule. » Ses yeux s'agrandissent à mes mots.

« Oh, non, elle est vivante, c'est juste qu'elle est malade. »

Il se détend et hoche la tête.

« Alors, voulez-vous venir chez moi et en avoir ? »

Il m'adresse un regard confus.

« Vous m'invitez dans votre maison ? » Il a l'air stupéfié. Je suppose que je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je suis sûre que très peu de gens invitent des étrangers chez eux, encore moins s'il s'agit de SDF.

« Oui. » Je me tiens droite et je relève la tête. C'est la bonne chose à faire. C'est ce que ma mère ferait.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi. « Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est bientôt Noël, personne ne devrait être seul. »

Je jure que je vois ses yeux verts scintiller de joie.

« Très bien, ça me plairait beaucoup. »

Il s'assoit dans ma petite voiture qui a connu des jours meilleurs et essaye de reculer le siège. Il a un peu de difficulté, alors je me penche en avant pour saisir la barre sous le siège.

En m'approchant de lui, je suis décontenancée par son odeur exquise. Peut-être que je m'attendais à ce qu'il sente les ordures ?

Mais il sent la menthe, le bois de santal et la tarte aux pommes.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » dit-il quand le siège recule.

Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence. Je lui jette des coups d'œil furtifs de temps en temps. Son jean est usé aux genoux, il n'a pas de gants, et son pull est sérieusement passé de mode.

Ses doigts grattent sa jambe sur un rythme que je n'entends pas. Je ne l'interromps pas, toutefois, parce qu'un sourire vraiment content illumine son visage.

**oo**

Nous nous garons devant ma maison et il lève les yeux vers celle-ci.

« C'est votre maison ? » S'informe-t-il.

« Ouaip. Et en passant, nous devrions nous tutoyer, non ? »

J'attrape le sac d'épicerie et me dirige vers la porte. Ward bouge lentement.

« Mets-y un peu de pep, Ward, j'ai une soupe à terminer. » Je lui souris et il se ragaillardit et marche un peu plus vite.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, mon attention est accaparée par le bruit de la chasse d'eau dans la salle de bain. Je laisse tomber le sac et me précipite à l'arrière de la maison, juste à temps pour voir ma mère en sortir en traînant les pieds.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? » Je la vois serrer son estomac.

« Oui, ça va, Bébé, as-tu trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin ? » Demande-t-elle.

Je fais signe que oui et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à retourner sur le canapé. Elle lève les yeux et aperçoit Ward. Il la regarde attentivement.

Il a enlevé son bonnet et ses cheveux couleur bronze sont complètement désordonnés.

« Bonjour ? » Dit ma mère en nous regardant tour à tour, Ward et moi.

« Oh, maman, voici Ward. Il va dîner avec nous ce soir, » je réplique tandis qu'elle s'assoit.

« Je vois, eh bien, c'est un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, Ward. » Elle se rallonge et frissonne.

« Laisse-moi te donner une couverture. » J'en prends une qui traîne à l'extrémité du sofa. « Tiens. » Je l'enveloppe étroitement dedans.

Quand elle est installée confortablement, je me rends à la cuisine. Ward me suit, tenant le sac que j'avais laissé tomber en courant vers ma mère.

« Super, merci. » Je lui prends le sac.

« Est-ce que je peux aider ? » Demande-t-il, et je souris.

« Bien sûr. Il faut que je fasse en sorte que cette soupe ait meilleur goût. »

Il se dirige vers la cuisinière avec moi et se penche sur la marmite. Il ferme les yeux et hume les effluves qui s'en dégagent. Alors qu'il se tient là, se laissant engloutir par la vapeur qui sort de la casserole, j'étudie ses traits. Il n'est pas crotté, il est propre. Ses vêtements sont usés, mais ils ne sont pas couverts de saleté. Son odeur est enivrante et il est très beau.

« Es-tu un ange ? » Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche et je la couvre immédiatement.

Il ouvre les yeux et se retourne vers moi.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Jamais je n'ai rencontré de SDF comme toi. Tu es différent. »

Il sourit. « Tu as rencontré beaucoup de clodos ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Je veux dire, tu es propre, tu sens incroyablement bon, et… Je ne sais pas, oublie ça. » J'écarte mes propos du revers de la main et je commence à saupoudrer de l'aneth dans la soupe.

« Je ne suis pas un ange, Bella, » murmure-t-il près de mon oreille, et je frémis involontairement à la sensation procurée par son souffle chaud sur ma joue.

« D'accord. » C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire. Je me concentre sur la soupe.

« Es-tu un ange, Bella ? » Demande-t-il. Il se tient toujours tout près de moi.

« Ahhh ! » Je soupire. « Absolument pas. »

« Tu prends soin de ta mère, et je présume que tu vas à l'école et que tu travailles. Et à l'occasion tu ramènes un SDF à la maison. De nos jours, c'est la définition exacte d'un ange. »

Je le regarde en entendant ça. Ses yeux, mon Dieu, ils sont hypnotiques. Je sens une sorte de force qui m'attire vers cet homme. « Non, je ne suis pas un ange, Ward. » Mes mots sont un murmure.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » marmonne-t-il en reculant pour prendre le sel.

« Écoute, la soupe ne sera pas prête tout de suite. » Je regarde sa tenue. « Les vêtements de mon père vont probablement t'aller. Que dirais-tu qu'on te revampe un peu ? »

Il émet un petit rire. « Ainsi parle la femme qui jure qu'elle n'est pas un ange. »

« Ainsi glousse l'homme qui jure la même chose. » Je hausse un sourcil à son intention.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer. Comment ton père va-t-il se sentir si un étranger porte ses vêtements ? »

« Mon père est décédé il y a un an. Je ne pense pas que ça va le déranger. » Je me dirige vers l'escalier. Je ne veux pas entendre de mots de sympathie. Je veux simplement que Ward porte des vêtements en meilleur état que les siens. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars. Peut-être qu'il a perdu à la bourse. Qui sait ?

Je vais dans la chambre de ma mère et j'ouvre le placard. Les affaires de mon père y sont toujours suspendues. J'attrape un tee-shirt, une chemise de flanelle, un jean et une ceinture. Dans un tiroir de la commode je trouve un paquet neuf de boxers et de chaussettes. Je l'ouvre en riant parce que je me rappelle avoir demandé à mon père une fois pourquoi il avait tant de paquets non-ouverts de sous-vêtements et de chaussettes, et il avait dit, « Parce qu'on ne sait jamais. »

C'est tellement vrai.

Je me retourne et j'entre en collision avec un corps très dur. Je lève la tête et je vois de nouveau ces yeux.

« Salut. »

« Salut, » dit-il.

Je lui tends le boxer et les chaussettes. « Il y a des vêtements sur le lit. Ne te gêne pas si tu veux prendre une douche et te changer, ou quoi que ce soit. Il y a une brosse à dents de rechange dans l'armoire à pharmacie. »

Il ne dit rien, il m'observe de ses yeux pénétrants. Je peux sentir le pouvoir de son regard à travers tout mon corps.

« Merci. » Il serre étroitement ce que je lui donne. Il s'empare des vêtements sur le lit et il sort de la pièce.

Je reste figée sur place, enveloppée dans son parfum magique qui danse autour de mon corps. Qui est cet homme ?

Quand j'entends l'eau couler je redescends. Je continue avec la soupe. Je fredonne _Vive le vent,_ parce que pourquoi pas ? J'aime Noël.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des pas qui descendent l'escalier. Je me retourne et je sens presque l'air quitter mes poumons.

Ward se tient sur le seuil de la cuisine dans les vêtements que je lui ai donnés, fraîchement rasé, les cheveux humides et élégamment décoiffés. Un sourire radieux orne son visage, et je reste simplement là à le contempler, bouche bée.

« Wow, » je marmonne.

« Ouais, je présume que j'ai meilleure allure, » dit-il avec un petit rire.

Alors que mes yeux détaillent ses traits, je suis frappée par une étrange impression de familiarité.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? » Je demande en pointant une cuillère de bois dans sa direction.

Il secoue la tête. « Non. »

Je hausse les épaules. « Eh bien, ces vêtements te vont à merveille, » je dis en me retournant, commençant à remuer la soupe.

« Ça sent incroyablement bon, » chuchote-t-il près de mon oreille encore une fois. Si près, toujours si près.

« Merci. »

« Puis-je aider ? » Demande-t-il alors que sa main couvre la mienne et qu'il commence à remuer la soupe avec moi.

« C'est… hum… Je ne pense pas que deux personnes aient à faire cette partie-là. » Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Je sais. » C'est tout ce qu'il dit en continuant de remuer la soupe avec moi.

J'entends ma mère bouger et je me tourne vers elle. Elle est toujours endormie, s'agitant un peu dans son sommeil.

Mes yeux reviennent vers la casserole mais s'arrêtent à mi-chemin quand ils se fixent sur ceux de Ward. Il me regarde intensément. Son visage est tellement sérieux, et cependant il s'y trouve aussi un soupçon d'émerveillement.

« Ward ? »

« Hmm ? » Dit-il, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

« Comment es-tu devenu un SDF ? » Je sais que c'est impoli de poser cette question, mais j'éprouve soudainement le besoin de tout savoir sur lui.

« Je suppose que tu peux dire que c'est ma vocation. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Ta vocation ? » J'émets un petit rire. « Et tu dis que tu n'es pas un ange. Quel genre de personne choisirait d'être un itinérant ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'ai choisi de l'être. Ça m'a été donné… C'est-à-dire, en quelque sorte. » Il roule des yeux. « C'est compliqué. »

« J'aimerais entendre ton histoire. » Je m'appuie sur le comptoir.

Il m'observe attentivement. « Depuis quand ta mère est-elle malade ? » S'enquiert-il.

« Non-non. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ma question. »

Il soupire. « Depuis combien de temps ? » Sa voix est sérieuse.

« Six mois. À présent c'est ton tour. »

« Je trouve que cette vie a plus de sens. » Il prend une respiration. « Quel est le diagnostic ? »

« Cancer du sein. Et que veux-tu dire par _cette vie a plus de sens_ ? »

Il ballote sa tête d'avant en arrière. « La vie que je menais avant celle-ci était désordonnée et chaotique. J'étais entouré de démons, de voleurs et de menteurs. La rue ne ment pas. Elle ouvre ses bras et te dit de but en blanc 'Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance.' »

J'acquiesce.

« À quoi ressemble votre situation financière ? » Demande-t-il.

« Elle est meilleure que la tienne, » je réponds en riant.

« Touché, » contre-t-il. « Mais sérieusement, vous avez de gros ennuis ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Nous vivons de la rente d'invalidité de ma mère et de mon salaire de serveuse à temps partiel. »

Il regarde à la ronde. Ses yeux s'arrêtent un moment sur l'arbre de Noël qui scintille à côté de la petite cheminée.

« As-tu de la famille ? » Je lui demande.

« Et toi ? » Riposte-t-il.

Nous nous fixons du regard et secouons la tête en même temps… Nous sommes seuls tous les deux.

La soupe se met à bouillir, alors je la remue. Je porte la cuillère à mes lèvres et j'aspire bruyamment le liquide… Parfait !

« C'est prêt, » je déclare, et il sourit.

« Super, est-ce que je peux dresser la table ? »

« Bien sûr. Les bols et les autres assiettes sont dans les armoires au-dessus du lave-vaisselle. »

Il se met tout de suite au travail. Je vais voir ma mère et j'essaye de la réveiller. Elle dit qu'elle est trop faible pour se rendre à la table, alors je lui apporte un peu de soupe. Je l'aide à prendre quelques cuillérées. Après en avoir avalé un peu, elle lève la main.

« Ne m'en donne plus, Bébé, je n'ai plus faim. Elle était délicieuse. »

Elle s'allonge à nouveau et se rendort.

Je retourne à la cuisine et je fais une pause quand je vois que la table est mise et que des bougies sont allumées au centre de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Je demande, légèrement amusée.

« Tu as dit que je pouvais dresser la table. »

J'opine. « Oui, mais tout ça ? Les chandelles ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est pour l'ambiance, » dit-il en gloussant.

Je m'assieds lentement. Les bols sont remplis il y a deux verres d'eau glacée, des bougies et de l'argenterie.

« C'est gentil, Ward, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, essayant visiblement de réprimer un rire. « Je sais, mais j'en avais envie. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je l'interroge en prenant une cuillérée de ma soupe.

Il regarde ma bouche pendant un moment, puis ses yeux remontent pour rencontrer les miens.

« Je me suis tenu devant cette supérette pendant une semaine, Bella. Une semaine. »

Je hoche la tête. « Je sais, c'est ce que Jake m'a dit. »

« Ouais, eh bien durant ce temps, personne ne m'a donné ne serait-ce qu'un sou. Et puis tu es venue. Tu m'as donné le dernier dollar que tu possédais, ramené chez toi, laissé me laver et me changer dans des vêtements qui étaient à ton père, et maintenant tu me nourris. » Il me fixe avec tellement d'intensité.

« D'accord, eh bien, quand tu le décris comme ça, j'ai l'air plutôt épatante. » Je ris pour cacher mon malaise.

Il se lève subitement, et dans la seconde qui suit il est à genoux à côté de moi. Il saisit mes jambes et me tourne pour lui faire face.

« Jamais, dans toute ma vie, je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi altruiste et d'aussi remarquable. »

Les mots me font défaut. Je ne peux pas parler, alors je ne le fais pas, je me contente d'écouter.

« Je fais ça chaque année, » dit-il. La frustration s'attarde dans son ton.

Je suis confuse à présent. « Fais quoi ? »

« Je sors et je vais dans différents coins de la ville. Je reste là et je mendie pendant une semaine. Personne ne se soucie vraiment de moi. Je pense que je me retrouve avec une quarantaine de dollars. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. »

« Qui ? » Ma voix craque légèrement. Je peux sentir ses mains sur mes jambes, et les cercles qu'il trace paresseusement sur ma cuisse me font un peu tourner la tête.

« Toi, Bella, je te cherchais. » Il se déplace un peu et il est seulement à deux centimètres de mon visage.

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. S'il te plaît ne me mords pas, et ne me frappe pas. »

Normalement je rirais si je n'étais pas aussi incroyablement allumée en ce moment. Tel qu'annoncé, il se rapproche, et ses lèvres tendres et veloutées effleurent les miennes.

Je peux savourer son parfum alors qu'il monte vers mon nez. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes et je lève lentement les mains, saisissant ses bras avec légèreté.

Sa langue frôle mes lèvres et je les écarte pour lui. J'ai l'impression que son baiser me chante la sérénade afin que je succombe à sa volonté.

Je peux sentir mon corps se réveiller avec chaque caresse de sa langue sur la mienne.

Il m'entoure de ses bras et broie mon corps contre le sien.

« Bella, » murmure-t-il entre les baisers.

« Ward, » je gémis.

Mes mains trouvent ses cheveux et je les agrippe fermement pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi.

Il grogne légèrement et je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui prend forme sur mes lèvres en l'entendant.

Quand il recule, je peux voir le regard voilé de luxure qui rehausse ses yeux.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, » dit-il en respirant par saccades.

« Quoi ? » Je suis de nouveau confuse.

« Je ne suis pas un itinérant, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais il y a dix ans de ça, j'ai rencontré un garçon dans la rue. J'avais seulement seize ans à l'époque, et j'étais stupide. Toujours est-il que le garçon était crotté, pauvre, et il empestait. Il m'a demandé de la monnaie et je lui ai ri au nez. J'étais quelqu'un et il n'était rien. J'étais beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Je gagnais mon argent. Alors je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et je suis rentré chez moi. »

Il expire avant de poursuivre. « Mais le jour suivant, comme je passais dans le même coin, j'ai vu des policiers et une ambulance. J'ai commencé à parler à l'un des flics et il m'a dit qu'un gamin avait été abattu la nuit précédente derrière une benne à ordures. Je n'en ai rien pensé sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que je voie son visage au bulletin de nouvelles ce soir-là. C'était le même gamin que j'avais envoyé promener. »

Il commence à frotter sa poitrine. « Chaque année, je fais ça. Je tente de me mettre à sa place pour voir combien sa vie était moche, et de trouver un moyen de la réparer. » Il ferme les yeux très fort.

« Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Cette année était ma dernière chance de trouver de l'espoir. » Il ouvre les yeux et je souris en voyant ce vert si beau. « Puis tu es venue, et tu m'as montré ce qu'une seule personne pouvait faire. »

Je secoue la tête. « Oh, Ward, tu fais ça pour te punir ? »

« Non, je le fais pour me rappeler ce que je ne veux plus jamais être. »

Je me penche plus près et j'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres.

« Mais qui donc est Ward, alors ? »

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et baise chaque doigt. « Je suis Edward Cullen, de Cullen Corporation. Je vaux plus d'un milliard de dollars. Je possède onze refuges dans l'état de Washington, et trois maisons. Deux d'entre elles servent d'orphelinats. »

La générosité de cet homme manque de faire éclater mon cœur. « Wow. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je veux faire un monde meilleur. »

Il regarde mes yeux et sourit. « Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et de ta mère. Je pourrai lui procurer les soins appropriés, et tu pourras souffler un peu. »

Je suis éberluée. « Quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît, Bella. Tu fais de bonnes actions quotidiennement parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je veux t'aider. » Il réduit la distance entre nous et prend ma tête dans ses mains.

« Je veux que nous soyons altruistes ensemble. Ton cœur est attrayant, et je veux être à proximité de lui. Je veux que ta mère aille mieux pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je veux faire ceci. »

« Tout ça parce que je t'ai offert de la soupe de Noël ? » Je dis avec un petit rire.

« Non, parce que tu m'as vu, parce que tu m'as vraiment vu. »

Il attire mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse passionnément.

**oo**

Alors je le fais. Je le laisse m'aider. Je tente ma chance avec un inconnu.

Et il ne me déçoit pas. Ma mère se fait soigner par les meilleurs médecins et infirmières grâce à l'argent de 'Ward.' Quand je ne suis pas en classe à l'université locale, je le suis partout, essayant de faire une différence.

Je continue à faire de la soupe de Noël chaque année avec ma mère, et maintenant avec Ward. Mais nous la faisons dans une Soupe Populaire.

**JOYEUX NOËL !**


End file.
